¡Achuss! ¡Ai shiteru!
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [Drabble]. Todo el mundo conocía la aversión de Sasuke Uchiha por las cosas dulces. Entonces, ¿por qué has aceptado esas galletas, Sasuke-kun?


_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**¡Achuss! ¡Ai shiteru!**

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó perezosamente del sofá para abrir la puerta. Aquello apestaba. No sólo por su apariencia descuidada y el basurero en el que se había convertido su piso en los últimos días, sino por el infierno que tenía que aguantar con la gripe que cargaba. Se había encerrado en esa burbuja que tenía por casa, a la espera de que se esfumase a partir de los antibióticos que el médico le recetó, no aceptaba visitas, ni mucho menos llamadas estúpidas que pudiesen perturbar su descanso, aún así su humor no era el mejor.

— Qué —masculló huraño una vez abrió la puerta.

— ¡Teme... !

_¡Pumb!_ y le cerró en las narices. Antes de volver a su cómodo y múllido sofá, el estruendoso ruido del timbre le provocó un respingo. Siseó entre dientes y aferró su cabeza con las dos manos, maldiciendo al sujeto que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Esta vez, la abrió con impetuosidad.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Naruto? —gruñó.

El rubio rió entre dientes y le extendió una bolsa.

— ¡Hinata-chan preparó chocolate caliente para ti, dattebayo! —manifestó con entusiasmo. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

— No me gusta el dulce —y volvió a dejarle allí solo en el pasillo. Cuando se hubo girado, oyó los puñetazos que él propinaba en la puerta—. ¡Hinata desea que te recuperes pronto, 'ttebayo!

Frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

— ¡Lárgate! —esperó unos segundos para que los golpes cesaran, y él suspiró. Al dirigirse al sofá, el timbre irrumpió de nuevo.

El azabache reprimió sus ganas de rugir y se levantó. En realidad tendría que dejar que el individuo tocase a su puerta hasta extasiarse, pero él no tenía ganas de aguantar con otra migraña y haría todo lo posible por evitarla.

— Hn.

— ¡Yo! ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿cómo estás? —un Kakashi sonriente le estrelló una caja contra su pecho. Perfecto, el que faltaba—. te he traído unas cosas para que no te aburras mientras estás convaleciente: los tres volúmenes de Icha Icha Paradise, revistas gratificantes, DVD's...

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza a la par que clavaba su feroz mirada en él.

— No me interesa tu mierda de pervertido.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke! —arqueó las cejas—. no seas amargado, chaval. Algo tendrás que hacer para pasar el rato, y como no puedes desahogarse físicamente con otras persona...

— He dicho que no —respondió tajante, intentando intimidar a su sensei. El de pelo plateado rió nerviosamente y empezó a indagar entre los artículos que contenía la caja, hasta extraeR un _tuper_—. ¡también metí bollos de miel!

El chico gruñó y puso los ojos en blancos, dándose una bofetada en la frente ante lo patético que era el personaje de enfrente.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que odio el dulce... ? —tragó con dificultad e hizo una imperceptible mueca cuando su saliva bajó por su garganta quemándola a su paso—. ahora vete.

Esta vez sí, cuando cerró no se molestó en cerciorarse si se había ido o no. _Todos pueden irse a la mierda_, se dijo para sí, hastiado de las dos únicas visitas que había recibido en el día pero que consiguieron agotar su paciencia. Una vez se dejó caer en el sofá con abatimiento, llegó a la conclusión él solo de que esos dos habían venido juntos.

_Tch, cómo no, su equipo._

Espera, _su equipo._

_Ding-dong ~_

Suspiró y dejó escapar una risotada irónica, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Esa persona que velaba por el bienestar de los demás y que se hacía llamar Dios aún tenía su nombre en el libro negro y le daba la espalda por todo el rastro de amargura, venganza y sangre que aún dejaba atrás. Con ayuda del apoyabrazos, se reincorporó y emprendió el camino hasta la entrada con lentitud.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió..., o no tan grande.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... —una mata de pelo rosa resguardada bajo un gorro de lana blanca que llegaba a la altura de su mentón, anunció el nombre de la recién llegada visitante.

— Sa-ku-ra.

Su compañera tragó y empezó a removerse inquieta en su posición. Sus ojos jade barrieron cada rincón del exterior hasta encontrarse con unos de color carbón. Se mordió el labio y apretó el obsequio que portaba contra su pecho.

— Yo... te he hecho..., ¡te he hecho galletas! —y en un abrir de ojos, tenía una pequeña caja de plástico bajo su nariz. Se percató de que ella aún no se movía, si no que parecía vacilar en hacer o decir algo, ya que sus ojos se posaban en él y rápidamente se retiraban—. y ta-también quería decirte que... yo, pues... —comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos poco a poco y a alzar la cabeza ligeramente, entonces Sasuke dedujo lo que pasaría con seguridad: —¡Achuss! ¡te amo!

_Bueno_, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos a la vez que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas e iba extendiéndose por todo su rostro hasta el punto de que éste se asemejaba a un tomate.

Un segundo en silencio.

Dos segundos en silencio.

...

Seis segundos en silencio...

— Hn —inmediatamente se hizo con ellas, agarrándolas sin delicadeza y permitiendo que colgaran de una mano al lado de su cuerpo, después la echó dentro con un brazo.

— ¿Sasu... Sasuke-kun? —repentinamente se vio a ella misma en el interior del apartamento del Uchiha, perpleja e insegura.

Él viró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarla previamente a cerrar la puerta, permitiendo en el ángulo una vista en primer plano de sus ojos, brillantes y oscurecidos con suspicacia.

— Vayamos a comer galletas —esa fue la segunda cosa de él que la dejó desarmada.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba el peligro que había en la ''burbuja'' de su casa? después de todo ella parecía empezar a recaer en una gripe, y sino... pues irremediablemente él se encargaría de que lo hiciese.

* * *

_No sé si me quedó tierno o no, ¡pero me gustó! sí habéis notado, él aceptó las galletas... y eso que odia el dulce xD pero, ¿habéis pillado lo del final? 1313 espero que sí porque no seré yo quien os lo haga comprender xDD_

_Bueno, el capítulo de Caramelos de Limón lo tengo a medias, y avisando aviso de que pronto empezaré un nuevo fanfic y el trailer os lo pondré en el perfil. Sí, ésta vez va primero el trailer. ¿Y bien? ¿me váis a dejar reviews? ¡venga, que no cuesta nada, solo un comentario pequeñito, aunque sea!_


End file.
